Wearable devices include biometric devices, recording devices, and communications devices, such as hearing aids. Hearing aids are devices designed to improve the hearing of a user, aids in communications.
When designing a wearable device such as a hearing aid, the size of the device is typically considered. Typically, a hearing aid is sufficiently small to fit either in a human ear canal or behind the outer ear. As the capabilities or functionalities of a device such as a hearing aid are improved or expanded, their space requirements are balanced against the device's size limitations.